


Ducks and Dragons

by lenasmagic (dimensionhoppingrose)



Series: Weblena Month 2019 [14]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Game Night, not so subtle crushes, secret friends, the nerds play Dungeons and Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/pseuds/lenasmagic
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie convince the rest of the family to play Dungeons and Dragons. There's absolutely, positively no way this is going to go off the rails and turn into something ridiculous.-Weblena Month 8-25: Books/Stories





	Ducks and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I took liberties with this one, but a) don't tell me the family playing D&D wouldn't be hilarious and b) D&D is basically collaborative story telling, so. Here we are.
> 
> My headcanons for each character and their choices, and some notes on why those chases were made, can be found on my Tumblr: https://lenasmagic.tumblr.com/search/D%26D
> 
> And yes, I used an online dice roller for every check.

“I am Vandacore the Almighty! Tremble before me!”

“Uuuuuuuuuuh Vandacore? You still need to fill out your stats.”

Lena watched, amused, as Webby dropped back to her seat, looking over the paper. “Okay, so I can either roll for stats or take the default stats, right? What do you usually do?”

“I usually roll,” Huey said, shrugging. “High risk, high reward. Or you’ll end up with a one in a really important skill. We’re all slaves to the dice.”

“Wow, Uncle Donald, are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to put the extra points into strength?”

“That’s not what I said!”

“Yeah, that’s really what he wants. Weird, but okay.”

Della was doing her best not to laugh as Dewey and Louie purposely misunderstood Donald and continued to give him the worst character they could think of. “And you  _ really _ want your name to be Donnie the Dancer?”

“No!”

“Ooooooookay then, your character.”

“What’s the point of this again?” Scrooge asked wearily.

“We’re making characters so we can go on adventures,” Huey said, grinning. “Find treasure, rescue people, save towns…”

“We do that in real life.”

“This is a zero risk guarantee,” Louie said.

“As long as Louie doesn’t throw the dice.”

“My. Level. Twenty. Druid.”

“Oooooooh, can I be an elf?” Della asked excitedly. “That sounds like fun. I wanna be an elf.”

“Sure. Here, lemme…” Dewey moved to help their mother while Louie finished up with Donald.

“You aren’t making a character for this?” Violet asked Huey. She had, of course, read all the rules and familiarized herself with the game before coming over, even going as far as to make her character. The boys had looked the sheet over and declared it ready for gameplay.

“Nope, I’m the DM. I tell the story and give you guys options and all that. This—” he held up the composition notebook, “is a module we designed ourselves.”

“Ooooooooof course it is.” Lena rolled her eyes. “Nerds.”

“Have you even  _ started _ working on your character?”

“I dunno, sorta.” She had filled out a name, class, and race — Jade, a duck rogue. Louie looked over to peek at her page.

“Really, you just want to be a regular duck? Come on, you can be anything. You can be a sorceress!”

“I’m already a witch. I’ll settle for being normal in the game, thanks.”

Louie shrugged. “Your choice, I guess. What about you, Uncle Scrooge?”

He was still staring at the paper, muttering to himself. “A dinnae.” The Scottish accent was always thicker when he was annoyed. “What’s the most normal thing?”

“Uh… probably a duck fighter? Regular duck like Lena, proficiency in weapons—”

“Ooooooh, you should make your weapon a cane,” Webby said, bouncing. Della was taken care of, so Dewey went to the other side of the table to help Launchpad, who looked hopelessly bewildered.

“So ya just… tell stories?” Scrooge asked. “Why would you want to  _ talk _ about an adventure when we can just  _ go _ on one without all the paperwork?”

“Because it’s  _ fun _ . And it’s a game we can all play together, no limits on how many people can play at once.  _ And _ it’s not competitive. You all have to work together.”

“Well what’s the point of a game if there’s no winning?”

Huey raised an eyebrow. “To have fun?”

Webby leaned over to check Lena’s sheet. “Hey, can our characters be friends?”

“Can mine call yours Vandy?”

“Oooooooh, yes. And you’re Jay. Wait, do elves usually have relationships with regular ducks? It could be a  _ secret friendship _ ! Violet, what’re you again?” She moved to look at Violet’s sheet. “Oooooh, maybe we met at sorceress school!”

“There isn’t really a sorceress school,” Huey said, flipping through the book. “Tieflings usually live among humans, but nobody trusts them—”

“Due to a misguided belief that their infernal heritage has changed their personality and their mortality, not just their appearance,” Violet recited. “I read about all the races while I was writing up this sheet. Tiefling was the one that sounded best to me.”

“Vandacore doesn’t discriminate,” Webby said seriously. “They can be friends. Does—” she checked the sheet again, “Criella travel?”

“Yes, her backstory is that she was cast out of town with her family at a young age after they were wrongfully confused of robbing several stores and houses. Her parents passed away last year, leaving her on her own.”

“Oooooooooooooh, okay, okay, so what if Jade and Vandacore live near each other, and Criella visits Jade’s village on her travels…”

“Actually, how many normal ducks do we have? Lena, Scrooge, and Uncle Donald, right? Let’s put you three in the same city, um…” he flipped to the back to find the city list. “Duckborough.”

“Wow. Clever,” Lena deadpanned. Huey ignored her.

“So you three live in the city, and the rest of you receive a mysterious letter summoning you to the city promising work and good pay for your time. Gold is usually the starting motivation for a beginner group.”

“Now you’re talkin’ my language, lad.” Scrooge chuckled.

“What if I don’t wanna be a fighter?” Launchpad was asking Dewey, who tilted his head.

“Then you… can be my travel buddy. Best friends who travel the world together, getting into trouble and saving the day.”

“All right!” Launchpad looked absolutely thrilled by the idea. Huey was scribbling down notes.

“Okay, everyone go around the table and say your name. Violet you’re Criella, right? Webby is Vandacore, Lena is Jade. Uncle Donald is Donnie the Dancer. Dewey, Louie, you guys just go with your regular names?”

“Yup,” they said in one voice.

“Launchpad?”

“Uh… can his name be Darkwing?”

“Absolutely.” Huey wrote that down. “Mom?”

“Penumbra! Call me Penny.”

“Pe — like the alien?”

Della shrugged. “She’s still my friend, even if she did betray me and kidnap my brother. Can’t hold a grudge forever.”

Huey tilted his head, then wrote it down. “Your character. Uncle Scrooge?”

“Aye… just pick something for me, I don’t know.”

“Uh… okay, you’re Lennox.” Huey wrote that down. “So, Morpheun — that’s Dewey — and Darkwing are traveling partners. Criella is a lone traveler.”

“Can Donald and I be travel partners too?” Della piped up.

“Sure. Penny and Donnie also travel together. Lennox and Jade both live in Duckborough. Louie, what’s Kohl doing?”

Louie thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. “Trying to break into something, probably.”

“And Vandacore lives near Duckborough and is secretly friends with Jade.” Huey finished jotting down his notes. “Everyone got their characters?” They all nodded. “Great, so the story starts with your characters receiving mysterious letters promising work and good payment for your services…”

Poor Huey did his best, but things went off the rails pretty quickly. Vandacore basically absconded with Jade when she arrived in the city (where she wasn’t entirely welcome because something something elf prejudice), they found Criella, and it took Huey ten minutes to convince the three they were supposed to be meeting at a pub and Vandacore stop holding Jade’s hand. Scrooge kept breaking character to ask what the  _ point _ of the adventure was, were they really just acting as a transport service? Where was the fun in that? Why couldn’t they just go straight to looking for treasure? Darkwing kept bursting out into random song, and of course Morpheun had to join in. Amazingly, Penny and Donnie were the only ones who didn’t go completely off the rails — Della and Donald were taking this seriously.

It took an hour to finally get them on the road, and Huey put some jaunty traveling music on his phone to complete the mood. “So you’re just traveling now, you guys can talk, get to know each other, whatever you want. If you need to break character, say that before you do it.”

Della immediately turned to Lena and Webby. “So are you guys, like,  _ together _ ?”

They both sputtered, forgetting for a moment it was a game. “What — no, of course not,” Lena recovered quickly. “I’m just a simple duck, what would an elf want with a lowly being like me?”

“Hang on,” Huey spoke up. “Mom, roll perception.”

She rolled, landing on nineteen, and Dewey checked her stats. “Yeah that’s twenty-five.”

“Okay, so you’ve  _ definitely _ noticed Vandacore and Jade whispering to each other when they think no one is paying attention, and probably heard Jade call her ‘Vandy’ once.”

Della grinned at the girls. “Sooooooooooooo. What’s the story? Come on, I won’t tell.”

“Vandacore, Jade, you can both roll for deception if you want to try and lie to her.”

Webby went first. Twelve with a modifier of three. Lena rolled a seventeen with a modifier of five. “Hmmm…” Huey thought for a moment. “Jade is  _ almost _ convincing enough to make Penny doubt things. Vandacore definitely drags it down a little.”

“When art imitates real life,” Lena muttered, and Webby smothered a giggle. “Really, there’s nothing going on with us. Duckborough  _ hates _ Elves. The old man over there is a real bigot.” She waved a hand at Scrooge, who scowled at her. Whether it was in character or out was hard to tell.

“Right!” Webby piped up. “Really, I’ve never seen this duck before in my life!”

“Mmhm.” Della nodded, smirking. “Well, don’t worry, I won’t say anything to the old kook. After she says that she walks ahead to get to know some of the others.”

“Criella is curious about this now,” Violet spoke up. “Can I ask what Penny is talking about? Would she have noticed anything Penny saw?”

“Well, Criella found them when she got to the city, so even when they’re pretending to be strangers she already knows that’s an act. Roll perception.”

Violet rolled a fifteen with a modifier of four. “Okay, yeah, she’s definitely noticed them whispering to each other. Man, you guys are  _ really _ bad at keeping secrets.”

“Shut up,” Lena grumbled.

“So Penny turns to Vandacore and Jade and says, ‘What’s Penny talking about?’”

“Aaaaaaaaand you four have been so preoccupied with this, Morpheun and Darkwing have been singing, Kohl keeps trying to steal Donnie’s wallet, and none of you notice an arrow flying toward you. Uncle Scrooge, perception check please.”

Scrooge rolled a twelve, and Huey checked his sheet. “Okay, that’s just enough for you to dodge and yell about incoming attack.”

He put four little goblin figurines down on the map, shooting a grin at Lena and Webby; they knew immediately he had done that just to save them from questioning.

It was nearly midnight by the time they  _ finally _ reached their destination. Everyone had gotten slightly more energized with the fight — even Scrooge with his cane sword — and they had one more random goblin encounter right before they reached the city.

“Okay, that might’ve been a bit more fun than I was expecting,” Scrooge admitted as Huey collected their papers to keep them all in one place.

“Penny totally thinks Vandacore and Jade are dating,” Della said.

“Art truly does imitate real life,” Violet said, earning herself a Look from Webby and Lena.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Violet just shrugged, piling up the books she’d brought. “It’s late, we should go to bed.”

“Wha — hang on, you can’t just say that and then say it’s bedtime!”

“Violeeeeeeeeeeeet!” Webby called as she and Lena ran after the hummingbird. Everyone listened to make sure they were really gone before leaning in close to each other.

“Time to update the betting pool.” Louie pulled out his phone and brought up the note he was keeping with everyone’s wagers.

“Secretly already together,” Dewey said.

“Nah, Webby isn’t that subtle. Know their own feelings, don’t know the other’s yet.”

“You realize you’re making bets on the personal lives of two teenagers, right?” Mrs. Beakley asked as she came in to clean up the snacks and drinks. “And that one of them is my  _ granddaughter _ ?”

“Yeah, the other one is pretty much my daughter, what’s your point?”

The older duck sighed. “Put me down for the same as Della.”


End file.
